Golden Leech
by thefirstlostgirltoeverstay
Summary: People continued to cringe and back away, even though they didn't notice they were doing it. The corners of his lips twitched in an upward motion. He loved when people feared him. It was a feeling that surged though his entire body, making him feel even more powerful then he already was. It was a feeling that was almost as good as watching someone beg him for mercy. OC/dark Peter
1. Chapter 1:Coffee

**EEEEEEEEK! Hiya guys! Very few of you know me from my first story on here, A Shot At Love (Make That A Bottle). Unlike that story, which is (at least supposed to be) funny and sarcastic, this story is different. This is my new story, Golden Leech. I usually don't write dark stuff because I am a very happy energetic person, but I wanted to give it a try. Never did this before so please tell me if it's good or not and if I should continue. I hope you enjoy! Onto ze story!**

Heads turned as he walked down the street. Many instinctively took a small step back as he passed them. No one knew why they did this, but at the sight of the boy everyone felt like fleeing. He didn't seem scary, though. His slim, teenage figure and boyish features made him seem like a joy to be around, not some monster.

Oh, but he was a monster.

Two things would give him away in an instant. The first was his eyes. His eyes were a bluish grey, the color of the sky just before a gigantic storm irrupted. His eyes didn't tell his past like others did, but told his future. Your future also if you got in his way. They lit up with youth, yet held wisdom beyond his years. They shone playfully, yet underneath that small flicker of light was a layer of darkness, sucking in every emotion and feeling into its depths. From far away you would say his eyes looked pretty, but if you dared to get close enough to really look at them-well, he wouldn't let anyone that close to him to begin with unless it was to snap their neck.

The other thing that gave him away was his smirk. His smirk had layers upon layers of malice and hostility embedded into it over the years, the many ageless years that he had been living. But his smirk was well hidden today under his mask of innocence; he never showed his true self in this realm. He wouldn't want to scare away his prey, now would he?

He continued to walk, the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement in a continuous rhythm. People continued to cringe and back slowly away, even though they didn't notice they were doing it. The corners of his lips twitched in an upward motion. He loved when people feared him. It was a feeling that surged though his entire body, making him feel even more powerful then he already was. It was a feeling that was almost as good as watching someone beg him for mercy.

He stopped when he came across what he was looking for. A cafe. It was just a normal cafe to everyone else, but it was special to him. Many things happened to him here when he was still innocent, from love to loss, happiness to anger, sadness to hatred, and he can still remember every memory vividly. He never thinks about them until he comes here, letting them loose from the tightly locked vault in the back of his mind and flow freely. Over the centuries the place changed, becoming many different businesses, shops, houses and shelters, and now it was a cafe. This place has never been good to him, but he kept coming back to visit. He loved the feeling it gave him, to know how this place had caused him so many troubles and what he did to get even. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A passerby would think he was just taking a moment to enjoy this beautiful day, but he wasn't. He was savoring the feeling that was now like a drug to him, licking his lips hungrily as the memory of blood came into his mind. He immediately opened his eyes when he felt something else.

He felt a presence around the cafe. He never felt this kind of presence before, and when he first felt it it took the breath out of him, hitting him full force. He almost fell over from the impact, but once he got over it his eyes widened. They closed slowly as he let out a pleasured sigh. This feeling he was getting was the most powerful yet. It was more powerful then the feeling people gave him when they cringed or even begged for mercy. It was even more powerful then the memories the cafe brought back to him. The feeling made him feel like he was lit on fire. It made him feel invincible. He let his mask weaken and his smirk slid onto his face. It was only for a moment, but he didn't care. The power was flowing off of the cafe in waves and hitting him full force, but instead of drowning him in death, it was drowning him in strength. He had to figure out what this power was.

He lost his smirk as he opened the door. He peered inside. The cafe was well lit, and filled with multitudes of teenage girls, giggling happily at some idiotic joke. His mouth twitched. The presence was stronger in here.

He approached the counter and ordered a coffee, hearing the girls now whisper about him. If he weren't so focused, he would have laughed. These girls, these so called human beings, were nothing but leeches. They cling to everything: clothes, men, money, gossip, people. They cling to others, being too fragile to support themselves, and feed off of them. Rely on them. Most think they are strong, but in the end they drop their facade and show their true selves: weak,spineless, frail excuses for humans.

His thoughts got cut off immediately as he silently gasped. The power. He could feel it. It was practically standing next to him. He looked around, and he saw it. The person making his coffee had a thin golden light shining around herself. Barely noticeable, but he could see it. Her ponytail swished back and forth as she reached for the coffee ingredients, the gold light around her made her blonde hair shine. Her eyes were a light green, with little gold specks in them. That's all she was, gold. She handed his coffee to the cashier, who handed it to him. He took it as he stared at the girl, breathing in the power she let off. With one last breath, he turned around and walked out of the cafe. He threw his untouched coffee into the nearest trashcan and let his smirk grace his features once again. The power was too strong to let go of. He knew who his next prey would be, and he would stop at nothing to get her, even if she was a girl. A plan already forming in his head, he began to walk again, the sunny day leaving a shadow for everything but him.

**Was it good? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please let me know in the reviews, I LOVE reviews. Should I stick with this story? Or just stick to my first one? Or continue writing both? Or just stop writing all together because I suck that much? Please let me know, and if you want this story to go a certain way you can share your ideas too. If someone wants to co-author that would be cool. What do you think of dark Peter? See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flames

**Hey guys! LOVE your reviews and feedback, thank you so much! Here is the second chapter, onto ze story!**

Once the tables were clean and the counter was spotless, I dropped the rag on the counter. I leaned against it and let out a sigh, wiping my head in exhaustion.

"Done," I smiled, looking around the now clean coffee shop. I nodded my head in satisfaction at the polished tables and counter tops. Turning to face the cash register, I checked the time. 11:52pm. I usually never stay this late, but my manager asked me to.

_As I was making a costumer's cappuccino, the manager walked towards me._

_"Hey Liliana?" she asked, "Would you mind staying after closing to clean and lock up? It's just once, the daycare closes early today and I have to pick up Johnny-"_

_"Of course I can!" I smiled. The manager is a really nice woman. She is always kind and she gave me this job when I most needed it, so the least I could do was stay late one night for her. "I could stay late," I continued. "And if you need to pick up Johnny any other time I'll stay late too."_

_"Thank you," she said, giving me a hug. "You are such a sweet girl." With that she walked away and into the kitchen. Just when I was getting back to my work, Kelly, the cashier, spoke._

_"You're such a sweet girl Libby," Kelly mimicked, turning to look at me._

_"It's actually Lilia-" I tried to say, but she interrupted me._

_"So sweet it makes me sick."_

_I frowned, "Kelly, I don't know what I did to make you not like me, but I'm-"_

_"Oh no no no no no," the other cashier, Monica, began to speak. Monica is two years older than me (19) and is a very straightforward girl. Her blue hair and red highlights normally make her look scary, but she is actually a really nice person once you get to know her. "Don't you dare apologize because Kelly is a jealous bitch." I flinched a little at her use of words, but stayed quiet. I just hope they don't get into another fight._

_Kelly turned to Monica and glared, "Please, I'm not jealous of anything except her wonderful acting skills," she turned back to me, "Everyone's buying this sugar and spice and everything nice trick. Well, except for me, I could see right through your little act."_

_"But unfortunately I can't see through all that make-up you wear," said Mark, Monica's twin, as he handed a cup of coffee to a costumer,"Instead of putting it on your face, maybe you should swallow it to make your insides look pretty."_

_Kelly gasped and took a step back as Mark and Monica stood on either side of me. She then screamed and stormed towards the employee's changing room._

_"You shouldn't let that bitch get to you Liliana," Monica smiled, going back to her register._

_"I just wish that I knew why she hated me so I could fix it," I said, continuing to make the coffee._

_"She's just jealous that no one likes her and everyone loves you," Mark smiled, "Even the manager likes you more and you just started two weeks ago. You are the nicest, sweetest person I think all of us have ever met." I was about to interject when another order came in._

I sighed and made my way into the employee changing room. As I opened my locker and took off my apron, I thought about what Mark said. Was I seriously the sweetest person they have ever met? No I'm not that sweet, he was probably being kind. And does Kelly hate me that much? I'm not trying to do anything on purpose to spite her; I just wish that we could be friends. I grabbed my necklace from the hook and slammed my locker shut. I never wore my necklace during work because I didn't want to lose it or have anything happen to it, so I keep it in my locker everyday during work.

I opened up the locket and smiled at the pictures. There were three pictures inside. The one to the left was of my dad-well, technically foster parent but I considered him my dad. In the picture he looked the same: grey hair, glasses and wrinkles from smiling too much. The one to the right was of me as a little girl, probably 8 or 9, being hugged by him on a park bench. He looked a little younger in this picture, less wrinkles and only a few grey hairs. The middle picture was of the both of us on the same park bench taken less than a year ago. My head was on his shoulder and his arm had me in a one sided hug. We were both smiling, even though that was the day we found out about his cancer. He died a few months ago. Yes, I was extremely sad. Heck, I'm still extremely sad about it. But we lived out his last days together, doing as much as he wanted on his bucket list.

I shed a tear. He told me how he completed his life and how it was his turn to go. He was completely at ease when he went. He died with a smile on his face. A few more tears escaped my eyes as I remembered when he told me how he found me.

_"Daddy?" I asked, just getting back from school. I just started first grade three days ago, and I was already learning a bunch of new things. "How did I get here?"_

_"Excuse me?" he laughed, wiping his hands on a wash cloth as he came into the living room. I just sat my bag down when he picked me up and twirled me in the air._

_"I asked," I said, giggling, "How did I get here?"_

_"I came outside to water my flowers," he told me, sitting down by the fire. I crawled onto his lap, listening with interest. But then again, anything and everything was interesting for a seven year old. "And I found something else instead..."_

_"What daddy?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled distantly, recalling the memory as he stared at the fire. He turned to me and smiled._

_"I found you," he smiled. I made a disgusted face._

_"You found ME?" I asked, confused._

_"Yes, there you were as a baby, lying in my bed of lilies. So that's how I became your daddy."_

_"But Billy said parents buy their babies at Sears in a kit and put them together, so how did I get in your flowers?"_

_Daddy laughed, making me even more confused. "Lily-bug, parents don't buy babies at Sears and put them together."_

_"Well then how do parents get us?" I asked. I looked up to see Daddy's face go white and he stopped laughing._

_"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older," he patted my head awkwardly, "MUCH older." He rushed into the kitchen to finish cooking._

_"But daddy," I said, jumping off of the couch and running into the kitchen. "I have other questions! Tommy said that if you eat fish they'll swim around in your tummy, does that mean I have fishys in me?"_

I smiled as I wiped the few stray tears falling down my face. He was the only person to ever call me lily-bug. I mostly go by Liliana, and I let very few call me Lily, but he was the only one allowed to call me Lily-bug. I stood up abruptly and put my necklace around my neck. If I didn't stop reminiscing now, I'd be here all night crying. I grabbed my bag and walked outside, locking the door behind me. I began to walk down the street towards the house. As I walked, I saw a homeless person in an alley I passed. I immediately went down the alley and up to them.

"Excuse me," I said, coming closer. The homeless person looked up, and when she saw me she cringed.

"I don't have nothing," she croaked, her voice hoarse and weak, "There's nothin' you can take."

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head as I knelt beside her. "I'm not here to take anything." I pulled out some money, a pen, and a piece of paper. "I have a friend who owns the homeless shelter I volunteer at," I said, writing down the address on the piece of paper. I handed it to her, "Here is the address of the shelter. Just tell the lady who meets you at the door that Lily sent you there,and she'll give you a warm bed and some food until you can get back on your feet." I smiled when she took it and added, "And take this," I said, handing her some money. "It's cold outside, and there's a thrift shop on 43rd that has winter clothes. There should also be enough to get you to the shelter by bus." The lady took the money with a kind smile. She then grabbed my hand that was holding the money with both of her hands. "Bless you," she said, squeezing my hand. She smiled, "Bless you."

I smiled back and stood up. "It's my pleasure. I hope life works out for you." I began to walk back down the alley and back to the street, looking behind me to see the lady wave. I waved back and smiled before continuing home. I smiled to myself as I crossed the street. The lady seemed like a nice person, and everyone has that time in their life where nothing is going right. Everyone just needs a little push to get out of that time. I just hope I gave her enough money until she got to the shelter. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a tall blonde boy staring down at me.

"I just have to say," he smiled, "That was a nice thing you did for that lady back there."

"It was nothing," I said, turning back around. I continued to walk until I heard, "I see why Pan sent me to get you, Liliana."

What did he say? How did he know my name? I turned around, fear rising with every passing second. "What did you say?"

Before I could even look at him, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell forward, landing on my stomach. I began to see spots and I suddenly felt sleepy.

"You will find out everything soon enough," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Peter's POV**

Peter paced by the fire, unaffected by the boys dancing around him. His control over himself was diminishing with each passing second. Peter stopped in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames. The fire always intrigued him. The way the flames rolled off of the wood, slowly burning the wood until it turned white. Once the wood turned white it was useless, sitting there among the flames, the heat from the fire too hot to handle but not hot enough to do anything. The wood stayed in place, being tortured by the flames, which danced around the piece of wood but never lit it on fire again. It was useless to them now. But even though it was useless, the flames still danced around it. This useless piece of wood once started as part of a tree. This piece of wood was healthy, beautiful, and strong. Then it was cut down. This wood was stripped of its roots, that once stood it tall against even the strongest weather. This wood was then stripped of its bark, it's hard covering protecting it from anything harmful. The bark that once kept everything bad out, kept it standing tall along with its roots. Without its bark and roots, it was thrown into the fire like the nothing it now was. With its bark and roots stripped from it, there was nothing to protect the wood from the hungry flames, and there was nothing the wood could do now but wither away, the heat and the flames slowly taking away what life it had left. But the flames don't kill the wood, no, the flames burn and burn and burn until there is barely any life left. Enough life to live, but enough life to make it useless and weak. Thus the reason why it turns white. White doesn't symbolize purity, innocence, or whatever else it symbolizes. It symbolizes weakness. The color has no stains on it, no colors to show that its got its hands dirty. It has no red to show the blood it shed, or blue to show the tears it shed, or even black to show the darkness it its heart. The color is stainless and bland, showing its weakness and vulnerability from having no experience in crime and bloodshed. The color is weak, showing how it didn't fight back.

This reason always had Peter staring at the fire, getting him to calm down. Maybe it was this reason why he loved the flames, or maybe it was because the flames were pretty. Maybe it was because the flames reminded him of himself, the way they slowly drain the life out of others until they were useless, the way the the flames always stood tall and dominant. The way they held power, showing that if you'd get in their way, you'd get burned.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was definitely the last reason. The flames reminded him of all the things he's done and what he's bound to do in the future. This is why the flames would never turn white, they have to much darkness in them. Peter opened his eyes and smiled the smile he hid on earth. The smile that showed his true self. The flames light reflected on his face, making his smile more sinister (not that he minded though). All of a sudden he felt that power again. It surged through him faster than electricity would, filling him with power and strength once again. He let out a shaky breath, shivering as power went up his spine. He turned to the boys dancing around him.

"Boys," he announced, the smile never leaving his face. The boys stopped dancing immediately and gathered around Pan. "Our brothers are back with our guest," he announced. The boys smiled at one another, dark and sinister things hidden behind each grin. Of course, no one could match Peter's though.

"Come on boys," Peter said, eyeing each boy. "Let's play."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if Liliana's part is a little blah, I just couldn't WAIT to write Peter's part! Is it too dark? Not dark enough? Just plain stupid? I have no idea, so I need you guys to tell me XD Do you want this story to go in a certain direction? If you want something to happen or have an idea, you can post it in the review c: Please review and I'll try and update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**Loving your feedback people! Onto ze story!**

The boys ran through the forest like tigers, silent and deadly. The color of their clothes blended in perfectly with the trees, making them even more threatening. They ran in the direction of where Felix and their new guest were, excited grins spreading across their grimy faces. The boys blended with the trees, except for the occasional glimmer of their blades or flicker of their torches. It almost looked like something out of a horror movie; seeing something swoosh by in the background, but when the main character turns around, it's nothing but trees and they write it off as their imagination. That's how stealthy the boys were.

Then again, they did learn from the best.

Peter was the swiftest, being able to move faster than his own shadow; well, if he still had one. Peter used to have a shadow, one that roamed freely next to him, being a counsel of sorts. The shadow eventually began to turn on Peter, so Peter had to get rid of it. What a long story, but not the right time for it. Peter couldn't reminisce in that thrilling story right now, no matter how badly he wanted to, because he had bigger things to think about. Like how the power was getting stronger with every step he took towards Felix.

Peter's smirk spread into a grin as he picked up his pace, the lost boys not far behind.

* * *

Faint voices began to register in her brain, making her stir. She groaned, turning onto her back as she grimaced.

_What had happened?_

A sharp pain in the back of her head made her remember. She remembered seeing a blond boy behind her. He mentioned her name, then everything went black.

She slowly opened her eyes. Once she realized it was still dark out, she opened them all the way. She immediately regretted that, however, when she saw the blond boy's face right above hers. His eyes were staring into hers, making the scar on his face longer. A sadistic grin formed on his face when he saw she was awake. His untidy, shaggy like blond hair made him look insane. His eyes lit up to, as if he was an eight year old boy with a mountain full of presents on Christmas.

"I'm surprised you woke up this early," he said, his tone almost casual except for that hint of excitement behind it. "I guess Alex hadn't hit you that hard after all."

Her eyes widened, causing his smile to get bigger. "If it were me, you'd be out for a week," the boy said. She didn't miss the longing in his voice though, as if he'd rather have it that way just for fun. Felix straightened and took a step away from her.

"What am I doing here? Why'd you hit me?" she croaked, still in a daze from the blackout. She tried to sit up. Before she could get up, however, Felix put the end of his club on her stomach.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, that excitement still in his voice. He smiled down at her, and not in a kindly way. "Unless you want a SECOND indent in your skull."

He sounded a little too happy saying that, almost psychotic. He sounded like the crazy murderer, who is dead set thinking he's doing everything to help mankind, even though he's just a wackjob who laughs insanely while murdering people. He twisted his head from side to side, shifting from foot to foot. He seemed a little jittery, almost like it was a twitch that he had. Every once and a while his head would slightly jerk sideways, his shoulder coming up as he twitched. The more she stared at him and his sadistic, toothy grin, the more scared she got.

"What do you want with me? What am I doing here?" she began to ask, panic filling her voice. She looked around and saw nothing but trees, tall trees that were dark and out of place. She wasn't in the city anymore.

She let out a squeak as the club on her abdomen began to push down on her. "I'd be quiet too if I were you," the boy said casually, yet chirpy, as he pushed his club into the girls stomach. "Your voice sounds REALLY annoying, and I'm not in the mood to hear annoying."

Looking closely at the club that was trying to squish her to death, the girl saw the name Felix engraved in it. You could barely see the name anymore, but it was still there, and she assumed it was his name.

"Alright Felix, I'll shut up! Stop it hurts!" she said through gritted teeth. Felix didn't even think about how she knew his first name before he hung his club back over his shoulder, a satisfactory grin now on his face.

"Pan will be here soon," he said, just speaking out loud to the boys in general. When Felix looked down and saw the girl's look of confusion, he clarified, "our leader, Peter Pan. And yes," he continued, rolling his eyes, jumping up and down slightly on the balls of his feet,"Peter Pan as in THE Peter Pan, but not the Peter Pan that has tights or is a red headed twelve year old."

Liliana didn't know whether to be confused or scared. This boy obviously seemed insane, and to be this close to him made her nervous. He had that wicked look in his eyes and he continued to smile, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He began to twirl his club, staring at a place to her left intently. He stopped bouncing after a few moments and let out a quiet, high laugh. "Haha! They're here."

Suddenly boys came out from everywhere, melting away from trees and appearing suddenly. Liliana's eyes widened in alarm as they slowly walked towards her, they're faces dark (and not from dirt). Liliana was really scared now. She clutched onto her necklace, it's cold metal burning against her hot hand. They all stopped when they were close, surrounding her in a circle. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that this wasn't real, that this wasn't happening, but when she heard movement she knew it was reality. She opened her eyes to see the circle of boys breaking, allowing another boy to walk through. She gasped and cringed when she saw him.

This boy was the scariest of them all. The boy had this darkness to him; something that you can't see physically, but something that you could just sense about a person. His grin was one hundred times worse than Felix's, and when she stared into his eyes...

His eyes made her feel cold inside. Not cold as in freezing, but cold as in solid. She felt heavy, like she was filled with metal from head to toe. She also felt small and fragile, like this heaviness was going to crush her instantly. The longer she looked into his eyes, the more lost she felt, as if she was surrounded by nothing but black and didn't know which way was up and which way was down. She felt as if every bad memory, every bad dream, every bad experience had all come back to her, making it difficult for her to breathe. She felt like she couldn't look away though, like his eyes were pulling her towards him, keeping her attached to him. So instead of looking away she closed her eyes, hoping to forget all of the cold, dark things she saw in his irises.

Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt a pain across her cheek. She saw the glint of a dagger before it was briefly put back into Felix's belt. He was still standing next to her, but the other boy was now in front of her. She lifted her hand to her cheek to find a cut now there. She wiped the blood that was dripping down her face as she looked at Felix.

"Never close your eyes on Pan," Felix said enthusiastically. He began is little hopping again, looking down at her with his sadistic, toothy grin. "Never close your eyes on Pan, never close your eyes on Pan."

"Such a shame you are already misbehaving," a melodic voice said. She turned to find that is was the boy, and she gasped when she saw his grin. It was just as bad as his eyes, maybe even worse...

"Felix, you know what to do, I'd rather not have her make me angry unintenionally. I wouldn't want to snap her neck before we get back to camp, now would I?"

_Camp? What?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Felix. "My pleasure, Pan." She looked up just in time to see Felix lift his club, his toothy grin now wider with excitement. Before she could even blink, he brought his club down. With a sicken crack, his club met her face, and she was enveloped in darkness once again.

But she'd soon figure out she'd rather stay in the welcoming darkness than face what is waiting for her when she awakes.

**DUN DUN DUN! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Too dark? Not dark enough? What do you guys think of Felix? Don't worry, Felix's and Peter's back stories will be explained soon enough. And what's with the no shadow thing? Whaaaa? Mwhahaha! I mean *cough* you'll find out soon enough too. Thanks for all of your feedback and reviews, they really do make me want to write more. It's funny, because I am normally a happy energetic person, and this is the first time I ever written something dark XD It's actually kinda fun (not in a creepy way though XD) Well, please leave a review in the box below, and I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
